1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air pollution control. More specifically, the invention is directed to a device for removing dissolved organic acids from entrained liquid droplets in a waste gas stream. In another aspect, the invention is directed to a reactor and method for insuring oxidation of oxidizable materials in waste gas streams, and particularly by means of a waste gas purifier such as a catalytic oxidation unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable effort has gone into removing harmful materials present in waste gas streams such as would be present in industrial plants such as those waste gases produced in the production of maleic anhydride. Catalytic oxidation units have successfully been developed for oxidizing pollutants such as hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide. However, the presence of entrained liquid droplets containing dissolved organic acids have caused certain problems with such catalytic oxidation units. If the catalytic oxidation unit is constructed with inexpensive carbon steel rather than stainless steel, serious corrosion problems result. Also, over prolonged periods, deposition of the organic acids on the catalyst bed results in masking of the catalyst with resulting decreased efficiency of the catalyst bed. Ultimately, this masking of the catalyst results in decreased catalyst life. With the very expensive catalysts used in such beds, this can present a very serious economic problem.